Fix Me
by The Golden Eyed Angel
Summary: Clary and Jonathon are suffering their parents death. But the new people next door are going to change everything. What happens when Clary falls for Smirky? R


So yes the idea bunnies attacked me again. This story is all Human and bit OOC and sometimes sad.

Chapter songs:

My first kiss: 3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha

Pineapple Head: Crowded House [The Best song ever]

Chapter 1: Broken

I knew standing here would make me feel pain, something that wasn't rare these days. Jonathon was sitting on the beach about 10 meters away from her. She looked out onto the sea, at the thing that had killed her parents.

_It was July 15__th__ her mother; Jocelyn's birthday. They were out on her father's pride and joy [Apart from his family] his boat. The sea was calm. Jocelyn had her hair up in a ponytail and Clary's in a plait. Jonathon and Clary were playing catch. Jonathon was on but it was pretty obvious he was letting her win._

_Suddenly the wind started to pick up. The sea was suddenly vicious. Valentine tried to control the engine. It started then failed. It set the boat on fire. Jocelyn screeched and tried to put the fire out but it was to hot. It was reaching the engine. Both Jocelyn and Valentine knew what was happening. Jocelyn panicked and frantically looked for the lifejackets. _

_As Jocelyn placed the life jacket on Clary, Valentine was speaking frantically to Jonathon. "Jonathon, Listen boy, be strong. I love you son. Take care of your sister you hear me son?"_

_Jonathon Nodded faintly. "Good boy." "What's going on Mommy?" Clary asked. "Nothing honey, Listen be a good girl for your brother. Your father and I love you both very much. Be careful there are things out there that will try to separate you. Bad People are coming if they ask you for your name's Clary you're Alessandra Elizabeth Fairchild and Jonathon you're Connor Jacob Fairchild. Ok? We love you and take care." _

_With that Jocelyn threw Clary into the water and Valentine pushed Jonathon in. "I love you both." They shouted. That's when it happened the fire had reached the engine and blew it up._

"Clary? Are you ok?" Maia, my best friend stood in front of her waving her hand in front her face.

Maia was the only one apart from Sebastian who knew our real names.

"Yeah." I looked into her eyes. She blinked and looked at Jonathon. He was still there but Sebastian his best friend was there sitting beside talking to him. "Jonathon? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah." Jonathon replied giving me a weak smile. I returned one and looked at Maia. "What day is it?"

"August the 29th." Maia looked at me wearily.

"We go back tomorrow. Wow that was fast." I said laughing.

"We've got to go shopping. Come on." She walked back towards Jonathon's and her house. Jonathon and she had inherited the house of their parents but they couldn't live in it until Jonathon turned 16. Now he was 17. Becoming a senior and myself a junior.

Sighing I followed Maia towards the house. She sat at table. I sat beside her. "We have to get a lift with your brother like imagine how popular we'll be pulling up at school with the team's captain."

I laughed at her silliness. "Our neighbors are moving into their house soon." I said quietly.

"Coolio. Anyone interesting?" I knew by the way she said 'Interesting' she meant cute and by cute she meant ultra hot.

I got up and turned the radio on. "Ooh I just lurvvvvvveeee this song." Maia said. I turned the volume up.

_My first kiss went a little like this,_

_And twist,_

_And twist._

_My first kiss went a little like this,_

_And twist,_

_And twist._

_I said no more teachers,_

_Or no more books,_

_I got a kiss under the bleachers,_

_Hoping that nobody looks,_

_Lips like licorice,_

_Tongue like candy,_

_Excuse me miss,_

_But can I get you out you panties?_

_In the back of the car,_

_On the way to the bar,_

_I got you on my lips,_

_[I got you on my lips]_

_At the foot of the stairs,_

_With my fingers in your hair,_

_Baby this is it._

_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way you know that I'd make you say,_

_Ooh ooh oooooh_

_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way you know that I'd make you say,_

_Ooh ooh oooooh_

After singing the verse and chorus, Maia and I collapsed on the floor with the Giggles. "Good Ol' Times!"

"I wonder what Slut MacSlutty will be wearing tomorrow?" I asked innocently which just brought the giggles on more.

Slut MacSlutty was our nickname for Kaelie Moors. Skanky Skankinstine was Aline Penhallow. They were best friends and the school's biggest Sluts.

Both cheerleaders, both been pregnant. Both aborted. Both Single. Both dated my brother. Both used him.

Maia dated my brother for awhile but she called it off saying "She couldn't be 'Alessandra's best friend and 'Connor's Girlfriend."

Sighing Maia and Myself picked ourselves off the floor. I walked around the kitchen putting stuff away while Maia hunted the fridge for food.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, Why the hell don't we have food?" Jonathon asked scaring the shit out of me.

"Well, Jonathon Morgenstern I can assure you, I didn't eat it all. I wonder who did?" Clary said raising her eyebrows.

"Hey don't look at me." Jonathon said casually. "It wasn't me."

Suddenly outside there was a huge bang and shouting "FOR FUCK'S SAKE JACE GET OFF YOUR FUCKING ARSE AND DO SOMETHING." A girl's voice screamed.

"Jeez Izzy no need to shout." A male's voice replied.

We went out side to see at least 5 teenagers, 1 kid and 2 adults.

"Umm, Need some help?" Jonathon offered.

They looked up at him and smiled.

The girl was tall with charcoal coloured eyes with Black hair. There was a boy that looked exactly like her except for with blue eyes. There was a tall, scrawny boy with dark hair and glasses. A boy covered completely in glitter and a tall golden haired boy with gold eyes and smirk across his face.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle Lightwood." The girl said. "Alec." She said pointing at the first boy. "Simon" She pointed at the boy with glasses. "Magnus." She pointed at glittered boy. "And Jace" She pointed towards Smirky.

"Yo Smirky what you smirking at?" I shouted at him. Isabelle started laughing along with the others.

"Well.." I said "I'm Alessandra Fairchild. This is my brother Connor, My friend Maia Roberts and Connor's friend Sebastian Verlac."

"Hi." Everyone said together.

"Well let's get one thing straight." Smirky said. "I'm not related to I-Want-To-Be-A-Glitter-Fairy boy over there."

So what do you think? Like Jaces nickname? Smirky? I think it suits him. LOL R&R,

TGEA!


End file.
